Disinfectants, such as hard surface disinfectants, are widely used in both domestic and professional settings. Exemplary of a commonly used hard surface cleaner is Lysol® disinfectant. Though Lysol® is effective for many applications, Lysol® is not as effective at reducing levels of bacterial endospores as commercially available glutaraldehyde aqueous solutions. Glutaraldehyde aqueous solutions are widely used as disinfectants, and are commonly available in 1 wt % and 2 wt % solutions, particularly in medical and dental settings. Glutaraldehyde solutions are typically used for more delicate medical/dental instruments that would otherwise be susceptible to damage by other sterilization methods, e.g., autoclaving. However, glutaraldehyde is also a powerful irritant and respiratory sensitizer. In fact, there have been reports of sensitization of individuals due to the fumes, which have lead to respiratory problems, headaches, lethargy, discoloring of the skin, etc. Because of these issues related to glutaraldehyde fumes, air quality must often be monitored, or appropriate air ventilation must be present. As a result, though glutaraldehyde solutions are relatively effective disinfectants, it would be desirable to provide compositions that can exhibit even more effective bacteria kill levels, and at the same time be safer for the individuals using the disinfectant.